The best part of me
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Attention! This is for the Delena haters. For the ones that just wish they would just throw her to whoever is trying to kill her this week. Mckennah Gilbert is the love child of Grayson gilbert and Keena Avis. After Elenas parents die she goes to live with her, Jeremy, and Jenna. What will happen now that there is another Gilbert girl? Will Damon still want Elena? New chap July 5!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first VD fanfic. Its Damon/OC. I worked really hard on this first chapter so plz R&R.

"Why do i have to move to mystic falls?" Mckennah Gilbert whined to her older brother/gaurdian Chris. "Because your father just died. Just think of what your other siblings are going through. Plus i've already put off college for a year to take care of you i need to get my degree Mckennah." Chris said sighing. Mckennah Gilbert is the product of an affair between Grayson Gilbert and Keena Mitchell. When Grayson's wife found out about Keena's prenancy she did everything she could to make sure that he stayed with her, including getting pregnant with Elena. Making Mckennah only three months older than her half sister. She was so petty even, that she didnt even tell her children about Mckennah. The only reason they know about her now is because Grayson left the three of them enough money to pay for college.

Mckennah sighed. 'No use in crying over a man that never knew me.' Chris just stared at his little sister. At 17 Mckennah was growing into her body. She was five foot three, long curly thick black hair due to her mother's greek roots. Blue/green eyes, in other words a soon to be goddess. He did not envy her other brother when she gets there and all the boys swoon. "Stop staring at me like that chris." Mckennah said looking to see if she had a stain on her shirt. After a minute she walked away. 'That boy needs help.' she thought walking to her room to start packing. Waling to her vanity she started taking down pictures of her and her brothers at various stages in their lives. Christmas, vacations, birthdays, and school pics.

'Stop! You are gonna make the best of this. Your "new" siblings may not like you, but at least its a new start to a crappy life.' It was hard growing up known as the "strippers" daughter. It was hard knowing that the people of pontiac, michigan thought that she would end up the same way. And it was definetly hard growing up knowing that not only was she a striper, but a junkie as well. Mckennah siged again and got back to packing. As she got done packing her dresser up she looked in her mirror. She felt the gold heart shaped locket that her great grandmother left her in her will. A pink rose was designed on the front and it was the only thing she of her grandmothers. Mckennah looked at the clock and realized howlate it was. She had a early flight to Mystic Falls. UGGHH.

The next day

As Mckennah walked to baggage claim she wondered who would be meeting her. She got her answer when a thin brown haired lady called her name. She turned around and saw that she was older than her. 'Not Elena' Mckennah thought. "You must be mckennah. Im Jenna Elena and Jeremy's aunt." She said holding out her hand. Mckennah shook it akwardly. "Hi" She said in a small voice.'What are you doing? stop acting like a douche!' Mckennah scolded herself. She grabbed her bags and walked with Jenna to her car. "Is this all you have?" Jenna said looking at her three suit cases. Mckennah sighed. "Yes this is it." Avoiding the look of pity on Jenna's face she got in the car without another word.

As they drove Jenna kept asking questions about herlifein pontiac. All of wich she got three worded answers. They pulled up to an nice big house with a porch swing in the front. When they got out two teenagers came out the front door. 'Great my siblings' she thought. The girl, Elena was her height give or take. With long razor straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a slim figure. 'How the hell is she related to me?' Mckennah thought looking down at her size 42 dd chest and her ass just seemed to have a life of its own. But she knew she was'nt ugly or fat by any means. Then there was Jeremy, a little taller short brown hair and a glazed look in his eyes. 'Stoner' She thought.

Elena walked rite up to her looked her dead in the eyes as if trying to find any resemblance. It pissed Mckennah off. "Are you gonna stare at me all day or can i take my bags in the house?" She asked with a little anger in her voice. Jenna stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Lets go in and get you settled Elena will you show her to her room?" Jenna asked giving her the death glare. Elena sighed and motioned for her to follow. When she entered the house she got a full glimpse into the world, that up until now was off limits to her. A nice house for a perfect family. The only blemish in said family was her. sighing she followed Elena upstair to the first door on the right. "This is your room please keep it clean." She said as she walked back down the stairs. 'Rude bitch.' Mckennah thought.

She put her clothes in the dresser provided for her. next she got her pictures out of her bag and started taping them in a collage rite abover her night stand. Opening a window she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Making sure the door was locked she lite one up and took a puff and blew it out the window. When she was done she went to the bathroom to wash her hands. After she was sure the smell was off her hands she wandered out in the hallway before she got to the stairs she came face to face with her brother. He looked at her funny. "You smell like an ashtray." He said. She narrowed her eyes. "And you smel like weed do you really wanna open up that can of worms?" She asked. He just walked back into his room and shut the door. 'What is it with the rudeness around here?'

On her way downstair she noticed family pictures hanging perfectly in place. A family that she didnt belong to. 'What am i doing here? Its clear they dont want me here.' "Mckenna?" She heard Jenna calling her from what she guessed was the kitchen. She slowly made her way to where she heard her voice coming from. Walking into the kitchen she saw Jenna and Elena Making dinner. Jenna looked up from chopping carrots and smiled. "I hope you like old time stew. Its made from all fresh ingrediants. 'Thats a first for me, organic food? Im used to eating chicken flavored ramen noodles with hot sauce.' "Its fine i eat pretty much whatever." Mckennah amswered with a small smile. Hey Jenna was the only one not being rude to her, and she needed at least one of them to like her if she was gonna survive in this house.

Elena cleared her throat. "So mckennah school is tommorow, i can drive you there if you want." She said looking at Jenna. 'She must have put her up to this.' "Thanks only tommorow though, i have a little money saved up and ive decided to buy a used car with it." Jenna for the first time noticed her clothes. Plain black t shirt, salvation army jeans, and beat up sneakers. "Come home straight after school ill take you to the used car lot and then we can see about getting you some new clothes." She said continuing to chop the carrots. "Thats really ni-" Mckennah started to argue but Jenna cut her off. "Look you are part of this family now, i dont want thing to be akward between us. I take Elena clothes shopping all the time. It what a guardian- no aunt does. Plus you are way too cute to be wearing that garb." She said giving her a reasuring smile. Mckennah smiled back. "Do you need any help with dinner?" She asked and Jenna set her up peeling potatos.

The next morning

Mckennah awaoke at five thirty the next morning to her alarm clock buzzing. Getting up, she stretched and yawned. Walking to her door, she went out into the hallway and realized she was the only one up. Going in the bathroom she took a quick shower. Turning off the water, she pulled a fluffy towel around her body and went back to her room. Walking to the mirror she frowned and realized she didnt have any good clothes. 'Its a good thing im going shopping today.' Just then she heard a soft knock on her door. Cracking the door she saw Elena staning there. "Hey i figured you didnt have any school clothes. These are a bit too small for you, but they will look good with this sweater." She said handing her a pair of gray leggings and a long black knitted sweater. She looked from the clothes to Elena as if to ask 'whats your deal?'

Elens sighed and sat down on her bed. "Look i know i was'nt the nicest person to you yesturday, and for that im sorry. This is a peace offering... So are we good?" She asked looking up at mckennah. 'She seems to be sincere about it.' Mckennah thought. "Yes we're good" She said smiling. "Good what size shoe do you wear?" She asked. "Eight and a half." mckennah answered. Elena smiled. "Ill be right back." She said walking out and going into he room. she came back with a pair of black and gray stripped elf booties. "These should fit and they will match your outfit so good." She went to leave and said "When your dressed come down and we will go to school and ill intoduce you to my fiends."

Mckennah got dessed and looked at heself in the mirror. 'Not bad. The leggings are kinda tight, nut they compliment my butt well. And the sweater is kind of.. sexy. And the boots tied the outfit togther.'. She did her hair in a simple half up half down do. She went downstairs to find Elena and found her talking to Jeremy. He just stared at her as if she were the plague. Elena looked up and smiled. "You look great. Come on we dont want you to be late for the first day." She said grabbing her bag. They walked out the house and got into Elena's car. The drive to school was short and quiet. "Alright this is where you get your schedule from." Elena said walking her into the office.

As they stood waiting to be helped a blonde girl and a black haired girl walked up to them. "Hey Elena. How are you?" The blonde girl asked hugging Elena. "Im fine Caroline." She answered. "Are you sure? You poor thing." She asked still squeezing the life out of her. "Yes Caroline." She said pulling out of her grip. The girl Elena called Caroline and the black haired girl looked at Mckennah as if trying to figure out who she was telepathically. Elena noticed. " You guys this is my half sister Mckennah. Mckennah these are my best friends Caroline and Bonnie." Elena introduced. They exchanged their hellos and pleasentrys until Bonnie said "oh my god. Look at him." She said with a smile.

They all turned and saw what- or who she was talking about. He was pale and had a big head. So not Mckennah's type. Plus he had this broding nature to him. But judging the look on Elena's face, he was definitly her type. "Thats Stephan Salvatore he just transfered here." Caroline said giving him the come hit em eyes. 'Ok could this girl be anymore slutty and desperate? Behave Mckennah' She thought scolding herself. "Miss Gilbert?" An old lady asked from behind the desk in the office. "Yes" She said walking up there. "This is your schedule if you have any questions my door is always open." She said kindly. "Thank you." She said walking back over to Elena's group. "Wich classes did you get?" She asked taking the schedule. "We all have four of the same classes. Ewww we have tanner again this year? How are we gonna survive?" She said in mock fear. They all laughed and walked to their first class.

Lunch

Mckennah Got her food and looked for Elena , Caroline,or Bonnie. Instead she found Jeremy and some of his loser friends. "How is your first day going?" He asked laughing. "Probably not as good as yours." She answered walking away. "mckennah over here!" Caroline yelled. She walked to what must have been "their" lunch table. She sat down and started eating. "Oh he is so fine" Bonnie said looking at that salvatore kid again. "I wonder where he moved here from?" Elena asked out loud. " Hot guy land?" Bonnie asked and they all laghed. He must have heard them because he looked over at them and gave a side smile. Elena gave him a full grin. The bell rang and they threw their trash away and headed for one of their only classes without each other.

In class

mckennah sat in science class staring out the window daydreaming when she felt something knudge her ribs. She looked over and saw a boy smiling at her and handed her a note. (Your new here whats your name?) Mckennah smiled and replied. (Yeah Im Mckennah Gilbert. And you are?) Mckennah wrote. He smiled again and started writing. (Im shane sterling. i love your outfit.) Mckennah smiled. (Thank you although this is my sisters outfit.) She slid the paper back to him. (Yeah i know, your Elena and Jeremy's sister rite?) He slid the paper back to her. (Yeah half sister anyways. What are you doing after school?) He smiled when he read her last note. (Sorry babe im gayer than christmas.) Mckennah almost busted out laughing in the middle of class. (No im not hitting on you silly. I need your help clothes shopping. I literally have no clothes.) She wrote laughing to herself. His eyes lit up at the word shopping. (Hell yes!) He wrote. (Ok my aunt is taking us so meet me at the Gilbert house after school.) She slid the paper back. He gave her a nod and then the bell rang and they gathered their books and headed to their next class.

After school.

Mckennah walked out into the parking lot trying to find Elena. Pulling out her Ciagarettes she smoked on the side of the builing. "You know those are bad for your heath right?" Came a voice. She looked up into the icyest blue eyes she had ever seen before. "So are a lot of things." Mckennah said not missing a beat. The Stranger smirked and took the cigarette out of her hand and hit it. "Thats very true. Whats your name?" He asked looked her up and down with his icy blue eyes. "Mckennah Gilbert." She said and his eyes shot straight to hers. "Ah a gilbert i should have known" He said. "Whats that supposed to m-" She was cut off by damon grabbing her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. His pupils dialated as he said, "You will not remember this. You will not tell anyone you seen me. Do you understand.?" He asked. Mckennahs eyes slid in and out of focus. "Yes i understand." She said. And as she snapped out of it he was long gone. She just shrugged and went to find elena.

So tell me what you think. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mckennah's Change And Elena's Bad Side

Mckennah stood in front of her full length mirror fixing her hair and thinking about her shopping trip with Jenna and Shane She got anything and everything she needed from clothes, beauty products, shoes. And shane even helped her pick out the perfect bonfire outfit. It was a cheetah print tube top with a glittery sparkle black heart in the middle with beige draw string shorts and leather wedges. After they were done shopping, Jenna presented her with double the money she had saved for a car. Thinking about the for sale ad in the paper for a 78 dodge  
charger just in her price range. 'I need that car. I have five hours till the bonfire, maybe i should call this person and then i will blow everyone away when i pull up at the party.' She thought grabbing her cell phone to send a text to the owner. Hi i saw you're ad i the paper for you're charger. Is it still for sale?) After sending the text she decided to go talk to Jeremy since they got off to a bad start. She walked into the hallway and stood rite in front of his door. She knocked hard because his music was so loud. It swung open and she saw a very red eyed Jeremy stick his head out the into the hallway. "What" he said with an additude. "Can we talk?" She asked. He glared at her. "NO!" He literally screamed and slammed the door in her face.

Walking back to her room not sure how to feel about her brothers genuine dislike of her. She went to her phone and saw she had a text from the owner of the charger. (Yes its still for sale are you in Mystic Falls? I can stop by and you can test drive it.) She smiled and her heart raced with excitment as she tested the owner back. (Yes im in Mystic Falls. I live on wickery lane. But if its gonna be today it has to be soon cus im going to the bonfire tonight.) (I know its just like the wikery bridge, but i dont know the real street name lol.) She texted back. A few more minutes and the owner texted back. (Thats fine i can swing by now and if you decide to buy then you can drop me off to my other car.) Mckennah smiled and her heart started racing from excitment. (Ok but i dont want my Aunt to find out that im not getting a "practical" car so where would you like to meet?.) She sent and got some red and black knee length chuck allstars and put them on. She checked her texts again. (Chargers may not be practical, but they sure are a hell of a lot of fun. Lets meet at the edge of the forest by the Salvatore boarding house in 25 minutes is that ok?) She laughed at his antics. (Yeah thats ok see you in 25.) She sent knowing it was  
probably a bad idea to meet someone you dont know in the woods, but mckennah grew up in the hood and was more that capable of beating off some rich guy that has never lifted a finger or took that charger out of first gear for that matter. Plus, it always helps when you have mase and a blade on you.

Mckennah remembered where the forest and the Salvatore boarding house was from her shopping trip so she started walking the fifteen minute hike with JoJo blasting in her ears. She got to the start of the forest and the most beautiful Charger she had ever seen pulled up on the side of her. The driver rolled down the window and smiled. "Are you the one interested in buying the car?" He asked grinning. She smiled back at this mysterious sexy stranger. "Yes i am" She said still admiring the car. "Well get in and we will start negotiations." He said still  
giving her his sexy smirk. She checked to see if her blade was in reach and got into the passenger seat. He drove toward the boarding house, and looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. "What?" She said with her famous Avis additude. "Just wondering what possessed you to get in a car with a stranger?" He asked before her stopped the car in the driveway and lunged at her. She whipped her blade out and stabbed him in the neck with it. He just glared at her and pulled the blade out. "Now that was a very stupid thing to do."He said bashing her head against the dashboard. The last thing she remembered was seeing his face get all veiny and he lunged for her neck...

Five Hours Later  
Mckennah woke up confused. She sat up in a very comfortable king sized bed. She looked around the room and saw it was decorated in red and black. Red curtains, pillows, and trimming around the room. Black comforter, carpeting and furniture. She started feeling thirsty so she got up and went to the bathroom. She found a private bath and went in. As soon as she saw her appearance she was shocked at how pale she was compaired to a few hours earlier. She turned the cold water on, and cupped her hand under it so she could drink She drank and drank but it only made the thirst stronger. "Thats not gonna help you." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see who was there and the memory of what happened came back to her. Mckennah went straight to her pocket for her blade."Ah Ah Ah looking for this?" He asked holding it up with a arrogant grin on his face. "All i wanted was to buy the damn car why did you attack me?" She yelled at him not scared in the least." He enjoyed the fury in her eyes, he found it amusing. "You're mother should have taught you to never get into cars with strangers?" Mckennah's eyes went coal black at his last comment. "My mother is none of you're concern  
you will do well to remember that, now why is my throat burning like this? What did you do to me?" His eyebrows raised in semi shock, he could tell he had a little spit fire on his hands. He zoomed out of the bathroom leaving Mckennah very confused. As fast as he went, he came back. This time with a girl not to far from her age that looked scared out of her mind. "Do you smell that? Can you hear her heart pound in her chest?" He asked as he sunk his teeth into the spot between her shoulder and neck. She could smell the blood rushing out of her and into  
his mouth and she could feel her face changing and her gumms were tearing as her canines elongated. She rushed over to the girls other side and sank her "fangs?" into her neck and drank.

He looked at his handy work with a smile and continued drinking from the poor girl. "Damon whats going on." Came a voice and a woosh signaling the arrival of another man. He had green eyes and tall hair. It was Stefan and he had a brooding frown on his face. "Stefan brother come celebrate with us!" And with that Stefan lunged at her. captor. They both hit the wall by the tub and Stefan was still trying to beat the other man up. "What did you do Damon what did you do! You knew she was elena's sister but you couldnt help you're self. How the hell are  
we supposed to stay incogneto if we have a newborn on our hands?" He yelled at the man. (Damon?) All of a sudden she felt very pissed at how Stefan was treating Damon. She lunged at him and started clawing and biting. He threw her off and looked at her not believing she was trying to protect his brother. "Why-" He started to say. "Its the sier bond brother, she cant help but try and protect me, her maker." Damon said grinning like a mad man. Stefan looked at mckennah with sad eyes. "Im sorry Mckennah, i didnt want this to happen." It was rite then that she found her voice. "What the hell?" Was all she could say. Stefan went to her and grabbed her arms. "look i can teach you how to control you're self. I have a special diet you will be ok-" "No brother she will not be drinking from bunnies and bambi. I will teach her control." Damon said daring his brother to argue. He won because Stefan looked murderous. "Control Damon? Control? Since when do you have control? If you had control she wouldnt be a vampire right now." He yelled not believing his brother could stoop this low. Damon let out a real chest vibrating  
laugh. "At least i can drink human blood with out letting it consume my every thought like a junkie." He yelled right back. Mckennah's head was spinning. "You two have issues bye." She said and then she was gone. Zooming rite out of the house and into the forrest Straight toward the bon fire.

At The Bon Fire

Elena was fuming. Stefan was supposed to meet her by now. She knew that he wasnt hers, but she couldnt help but put a claim on him. He still hadnt shown up. Bonnie and Caroline walked up to her and offered her a cup of beer. "Cheer up Lena im sure he will be her soon." Bonnie said trying to avoid another famous Elena fit. What Elena wants she gets. Its been like that since they were little playing in the sandbox. "He needs to hurry its not like he could have found someone better than me to hang out with." She said arrogantly. "Is'nt that you're sister? Why is her hair like that? You would think she would brush it before she goes into public." Caroline said scrunching up her nose. Elena saw her half sister chatting up Vicki Donoven. She was dressed in her new clothes, but her hair was a mess. "Yeah its not her fault her mom was a crackhead. I actually feel sorry for her." She said wearing her famous fake sympathetic look. She looked back at Mckennah to see that Stefen was talking to her and touching her arm. 'So thats how she wants to play it? I can play this game better than anyone.' She thought walking over to them. "Hey guys whats going on?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Hey Elena sorry im late, and sorry again because i cant stay. I need to take Mckennah home." He said trying to drag Mckennah away. Elena was crushed she had to fix this fast. "Whats wrong did she smoke some crack and now she needs to sleep it off?" She asked loud enough for the crowd to hear. Mckennah narrowed her eyes at her half sister. "I was wondering when you would show you're true colors. I dont smoke crack so dont make assumptions because you just make an ass out of your self."

She said trying to stay calm. Elenas eyes widened at the nerve of this crackheaded bitch. "Yeah but your mom was rite? Thats why she couldnt keep my dads attention for long? Just long enough to make you and dissapear." She said with a knowing grin on her face. Mckennah went to lunge for her when Stefan grabbed her. "Yeah well since we are on the topic of mothers, what about yours? She wasnt perfect, in fact you didnt know about me until after they died. She even got pregnant rite away so she could COMPETE with my mom and keep OUR dad. Then refused to let you and Jeremy know me. She was pathetic and conniving just like you bitch and i hope Stefan see's the kind of woman you are and saves himself the heart break." And with that she sped off toward the boarding house again.

At The Boarding House

Damon knew she would come back. She was sired to him. The pull was too much for her. So when he heard her upstairs he wasnt surprised. He walked upstairs to see one of the empty bedroom doors open. He stepped inside and saw that she had pushed all the furniture in the middle of the room, and was now covering them in plastic. "What are you doing?" He asked amused at her. She pointed to the five gallons of paint in the corner. "This is my room. Since i obviously cant go home without wanting to suck my "family" dry. Plus me and Elena had a fight at the  
bonfire." Damons eyes got huge. "You could stand to be around all those people without feeding?" He asked with doubt. "I wasnt really focused on feeding. I just wanted to get away from you and Stefans bikkering. Anyways, im claiming this room and painting it Pink and Purple." She said and walked over to the paint and popped off the lid. She took the stir stick and stirred this nineteen seventys purple paint. Damon wrinkled his nose. "Why purple?" Mckennah looked at him and smiled. "Its called Funky Purple Sensation. And the pink is called Bright Fusia  
Fizz." She said as she poured the paint into a paint brush filler. "Dont you want to put plastic down on the floor. He asked pretty sure he didnt want the answer. "No its ok im painting the floor too." She said rolling the roller in the paint and spreading it evenly on the first wall. "You're gonna paint the floor purple?" He asked wondering what was going on in her head. "No im painting the floor silver." She said almost finished with the first coat to the first wall." Well im gonna leave you to it, besides saint Stefans home." He said zooming out of the room and down the stairs.

He went to the kitchen to get a blood bag and saw Stefan drinking some of HIS burban. "Whats wrong brother? You look even more broody then usual." Damon commented. Stefan looked at him and sighed. "I dont think things with Elena will work out." Damon snorted. But Stefan continued. "She pretty much attacked Mckennah verbally for no reason, and put her family buisiness out for everyone to know. I thought she  
was different from Katherine but i guess i was wrong." He said drinking the last of the burbon in his cup. "Whos Katherine?" Mckennah asked as she walked in with paint on her hands, face, and clothes." Stefan looked confused, but Damon shook his head silently telling him not to get into it. She looked at them for a few seconds. "Hello? I believe i asked a question... Are you two gonna sit there and stare or are `you gonna answer?" She yelled the last part beacuse they were both staring like they were dazed. Damon snapped out of it first. "Katherine is and evil conniving bitch that has no feelings." Mckennah laughed. "You just described Elena." Both Damon and Stefan looked inopposite directions. "Ok you guys need to tell me whats going on if we are gonna live forever with each other." Stefan looked at Damon confused. "Oh yeah i live here now thanks to your brother. Now spill." She said. They looked at each other and then looked at her. Stefan opened his mouth but nothing came out. So Damon started. "Well its kind of a long story but it all started 150 years ago..."

A/N Ok if you're confused let me clear things up. Damon and Stefan came to Mystic Falls together because they heard about Elena being the doppleganger. Stefan like Elena until she showed her true colors at the bon fire. Damon thinks its a waste of time and turned Mckennah to entertain himself basically. Oh and yes Damon knew Katherine is free. Everything else will be explained in the next few chapters so plz R&R And yes i know that i changed the title of the story a few time. I didnt like the first one, and the second one was taken, So The Best Part Of Me is the perminant name.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok sorry for the long wait, if it makes you feel any better my other stories have been neglected as well. So here's the new chapter plz  
R&R.

Chapter 3

Damon and Stefan spent the next three hours explaining Katherine Peirce to Mckennah. At the end she was furious. How could this bitch hurt  
her sire so bad? She wanted to kill her, yet she knew she had some resentment towards Damon for attacking her and forcing her to change. He  
should know how it feels to be forced to become a monster. She needed to remember to ask him why he did it. "Ohhhkay i so need to feed after  
that one." She said getting up slowly. Damon was up in an instant. He grabbed her arm tightly. "I don't have the energy to teach you how to  
hunt properly. So ill give you a blood bag. I want you to sip it not gulp it all down in one drink ok? I don't want to have to restrain you."  
He said looking directly into her blue/green eyes. Sighing he knew what he had to do. First he went to the fridge and got a blood bag for  
Mckennah. "Here like i said just sip it." He said holding it up to her lips. She took the convenient straw into her mouth and sipped a  
little. After that one sip she wanted to gulp the whole thing down, but she remembered what Damon said. Mckennah wanted to learn to control  
her cravings so she just sipped even though she didn't want to. "Good girl you're pretty strong when it comes to controlling you're cravings.  
I hope it isn't temporary though." She then punched him in the arm. "hey don't jinx me Damon!" she said taking a break from her blood. He  
looked at her face and her veins were popped out. He never seen a more beautiful sight. What did Stefan see in Elena? Her sister was a greek  
goddess with a pretty face and a body that wouldn't stop even if he wanted it to.

"Im tired and i need a shower. And something i can sleep in if you dont mind." She said giving him the half drunk blood bag and getting up  
from the table. He looked at her paint stained face and imagined her naked underneath the hot spray. She zoomed up to his room and started  
stripping down to her underwear. The next thing she knew she was being molested by Damons skilled hands. He tangled one hand in her hair and  
one hand tore her bra from her body. "Damon please im not as experienced as you. Im not ready for this yet." She said being perfectly still.  
He froze not believing that she was stopping him from touching what was his. This made him angry. He shoved her away from him and sat on his  
bed. "Go shower." He said glaring at the ground. Mckennah wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at him, but she knew it would do no  
good. Damon was the one that turned her and he could kill her again just as easily as the first time. She walked into the bathroom and got a  
clean towel and wash cloth. Starting the shower and making it as hot as her body could stand it. She stepped in and immediately felt the  
stress of the past few day melt away.

She lathered up her wash cloth with irish spring ice blast and washed her body clean. Mckennah picked up Damons Schick cuatro razor and  
smiled. She lathered her legs up with her soap and shaved the hair away. She repeated with her underarms and pussy. She loved the feeling of  
being bare. She then used his sandalwood body wash just so she could smell like him. All she needed to do now was wash her hair. She found his  
stash and almost laughed. "Sauve voluminous shampoo and conditioner? Alrighty then.' She thought grinning. She shampooed and conditioned her  
hair and turned the water off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body and she walked out of the bathroom.

Damon heard her come out of the bathroom, but turned his back on her. She shrugged and started drying her body off. The smell of his sandlewood body wash tickled his senses making him growl. She smiled and walked over to the bed and pulled of the pair of boxers and black tank  
that he left out for her. After brushing her hair she climbed into the king sized bed and turned her back to him making sure that she was as  
far away from him as possible. After a few minutes this intense feeling of sadness washed over her, quickly extinguished by another intense  
feeling of pure anger. He sighed and got up threw back on his street clothes and zoomed out of the room and then house. After he left  
Mckennah cried herself to sleep.

Damons POV

'Fuck why did i do this to myself? I thought i learned my lesson with Katherine.' He thought as he drove to god knows where. Yeah Katherine fucked up his heart, but Mckennah was different. He would never tell anyone this, but the only reason Damon found Stefan and talked him into moving back to Mystic Falls was because Mckennah was moving there. Yes he had been watching her for quite some time now. He knew about her brother Chris and how he struggled to take care of her. He knew about her druggie mother that passed away. And he knew that if he followed her here that he was going to change her. When Stefan had told Damon about saving Elena during one of his wandering periods, he knew his brother was all for moving back. He just didn't know what his brother was planning.

And now here he is, pulling into the Mystic Grille to get a drink when he should be at home fucking the shit out of his baby vampire spawn. He walked in and went straight to the bar. "A double shot of you're best Bourbon on the rocks." He told the bartender. He got his drink and started looking around the bar. He noticed Elenas two besties sitting over in the corner trying to have a private conversation.: "Why do i always lose guys to her Bonnie?" Caroline asked almost in tears. Bonnie just gave her a sympathetic look. "Whats so special about her? I thought we were friends so why did she have to go in the guest room and fuck Matt Of all people! She said she was done with him. I understand things didn't work out with Stefan the way she wanted them too, but damn she is so selfish." She finished and blew her nose into a napkin. Damon stopped listening but was grinning ear to ear. Karma's a bitch, and it looks like Elena is more like Katherine then we could have ever thought...'

A/N Ok so i know its been forever and its a short one, but i wanted to get something up. I put in Damons POV for a couple paragraphs... I don't know how many more time i will do that. If you want more Damon POV's let me know by reviewing Honestly if there is anything you would like for me to put in this story,feel free to let me know. Thanks ~Curly-q Avis


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey guys another chapter! Thanks to JennyLynn2012 for the great review. And to for sticking with me since February. It means a lot. As always, enjoy and R&R

Chapter 4

Damon's POV

Damon crept back into his room after getting trashed with Alaric Saltzman of all people. Damon just needed to cool off or all that time he put into watching Mckennah and moving back to Mystic Falls would have been for nothing. He had to change plans. His new plan was to take her on a little trip to New Orléans. He would show her a different side of himself because, lets face it he sucked at romance and too set in his ways to show everyone that yes he does have private thoughts and feelings underneath the violence and mayhem. There was so much he wanted to share with his spawn ( for lack of a better term. )

He smelled the stail tears in the air and felt really guilty. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just wanted to show her that he could take care of her physical, emotional, and just needs in general. He slowly climbed in to bed and scooted up behind her. She subconsciously scooted back into his body knowing it was her sire. "you smell like bourbon." Was all she said as he chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "How would you like to go on a trip with me?" He whispered in her ear. She turned over in his arms so she could look into his eyes. "A trip?" She asked as doubt flashed over her face. He didn't like that look but let it go. "Yes Kennah-Bug a trip." He said and she smiled at his nickname for her. "Where would we be going?" She asked pushing him on his back and cuddling up with him. He grinned and held her close to him. "Ever been to New Orléans?" He asked slyly.

The trip

Damon's POV

What was she thinking? Inviting Bonnie the teenaged witch and Caroline the second choice. Damn this was supposed to be OUR trip. Oh well i could always kill them if they get on my nerves.

Mckennah's POV

Mckennah knew that Damon was mad at her for inviting Caroline and Bonnie, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew what he wanted from her, and she wasn't ready to give him that yet. And she was shopping alone the day before the trip and ran into Bonnie and Caroline. They apologized for Elena, they knew it was wrong of her to do that. And they told her about her sister fucking Matt because Stefan lost all interest. She always knew her sister was a whore at heart. And they were really nice to her so she asked if they wanted to go on the weekend trip with her. They were a little skeptical because of Damon, but once she told them about the waiting thing they agreed immediately. She could already tell they were gonna be super loyal. Elena was a bitch she didn't deserve them for friends.

They got to New Orléans by noon and settled into the hotel by one. Damon was in a mood so he immediately went into the Master room in they're suite and locked the door. Bonnie and Caroline looked at her and she just shrugged. Mckennah knew he was just tired and moody and it wasn't them it was her. Now she felt bad for stressing her sire. Mckennah got up from the couch. "Will you guys be alright out here while i go talk to him?" She asked. "Yeah take all the time you need sweetie we'll be fine." Bonnie said with a smile. Mckennah smiled back and walked down the hall and knocked on the master door. No answer. He wasn't even moving which pissed her off. She knocked harder. "Damon stop being childish and let me in." She yelled and the door swung open and she was violently pulled into the room. He had her up against the door int five seconds flat. He put his face in her neck and whispered "Thats what im trying to do. Damon could feel her confusion before she did. He looked her in the eyes. " This whole trip was me way for us to get to know each other so you don't feel so uncomfortable with being-" He made a sour face. "intimate with me. You're mine and i want you to trust me, and know that whatever i do that pisses you off is only because i want you to myself. I know its selfish and you're not "property" but its JUST HOW I FEEL." He said in a hushed but stern tone.

Mckennah was taken aback by his revelation. She could feel two tears rolling down her cheeks. It might not have been a love sonnet, but she knew Damon well enough to know that he doesn't "do" feelings. He grabbed her hips and carried her to the bed. Laying next to her he wiped her face with his hand. "It's no secret I don't do emotions. But that doesn't mean i don't have them time to time. Like you for example. The first time i saw you i knew you were different. You had you're hair pinned up with a black tank and oversized sweat pants. You didn't care that you weren't wearing the most fashionable clothes. You were beautiful without all the bells and whistles. And as time went by i slowly saw what kind of person you were.." He knew she had question's but she just waited for him to start talking to again. "I've been aware of you longer than you have been aware of me. I've been watching you for a few years now. I know that you're favorite color is purple, that you cry at the thought of losing you're brother. I also know that you would do anything for the people you love. I never stayed too long, just check ups now and then to make sure you were alright. I've been protecting you before you knew you needed protection. Thats why i feel so possessive over you. You're one of the few people i can honestly say i care about. I'm not perfect, but I'll always be there for you. You will never want for anything. And i don't ever want to have this conversation again." He said still wiping the many tears that know flowed. She knew she should be creeped out, but that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She climbed in his lap and gave him a sloppy open mouthed kiss. He growled and pulled her close to him and ran his hands all over her body.

Mean while in Mystic Falls

Elena had been trying to call Bonnie and Caroline all day. She needed to talk about Stefan and neither of them were around. finally, she just decided to go to Bonnie's Gram's house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few seconds the door opened. Shiela Bennet had always loved her granddaughters friends, but over the years Elena had changed and Sheila knew about what she did to Caroline and her half sister. Bonnie and Caroline were determined to cut her from their lives. So when she saw her standing outside of her door she knew why she was here. "Hello Elena ive been expecting you. Please come in." She said opening the door. "Thanks Miss Sheila." Elena said going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Shiela sat across from her in an old rocking chair. " Now Elena there have been things going around about you. And i want you to listen to me and when i am finished you may say you're side." Elena just nodded her acceptance.

Sheila sighed and offered Elena some tea. Only when Elena drank did she continue. " I've heard talk that you have stumbled off you're path. Lying, cheating, spreading rumors. I know you have been through a lot the past year, but it doesn't excuse bad behavior. Bonnie and Caroline are very hurt by you're actions. They told me about how you treated you're half sister Mckennah at the bon fire. Sisters are meant to be cherished, and you're mother god rest her soul was wrong in teaching you that she ruined her life. And you knew Caroline liked that boy and you went after him anyways because some other boy wasn't interested. That was wrong. Now i cant speak for Caroline but Bonnie is on a good path and i wont let you hurt my grand baby. Now what do you have to say for you're self?" Sheila said looking straight into Elena's eyes. Her words had just pissed off Elena more. "So they couldn't tell me themselves that they didn't want to be friends anymore? And as for my 'Sister" she deserved what i did after she stole my boyfriend. And Matt was mine first, Caroline just likes my leftovers. And i've never done anything to Bonnie. Where is she anyways?" She fumed. Sheila knew she was going to get this reaction. "Bonnie and Caroline went with Mckennah to New Orléans for the weekend. And i've met you're sister, she is beautiful inside and out. And for the record she didn't "steal" anything from you. She is seeing Stefans brother and you're actions are what turned Stefan off. Now I'd appreciate it if you would leave my house." She said getting up and going into the kitchen. Silently Elena left.

A/N Hope you enjoyed as always R&R


End file.
